The present invention relates generally to the field of container holders for vehicles.
Conventional container holders may be positioned in a center console of a vehicle. Such conventional container holders generally hold various beverage containers, such as cans and paper cups, which may vary in size and diameter.
Conventional container holders may be adjustable to allow for the various sized containers. The conventional container holders may comprise a box-like member with a compartment and a holding member to divide the compartment into two areas. Generally, such conventional container holders have a second member that pivots to adjust the size of the two areas.